Carry On Without Me
by MissMollip
Summary: This is a 'Shooting Star - What Could Have Happened' Fanfiction. Blaine is feeling really low from his breakup with Kurt. He feels awful and is willing to do anything to make up for it. But that might just cost him his life.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine grinned and turned to look at Kurt, to find he wasn't there. Sam had just done one of his famous impressions and everyone was laughing. Blaine loved moments like this, well, he had. He could just laugh with Kurt, or film it and show Kurt later. But that was gone, Kurt was gone. Blaine had made a stupid mistake with a guy he met on Facebook and the love of his life was just, gone. He knew it was his fault and he had brought it upon himself but, he couldn't quite deal with his beautiful boyfriend being in New York when he was in Ohio. Sam turned to Blaine, upset to see his best friend not laughing. "Hey, Blaine, you okay?" Sam asked as the other kids were still laughing. Blaine didn't answer but nodded slowly, like he was pondering the thought. Blaine thought about everything, the night he'd done it, the song he'd sung, the crying, when he'd told him, and then the break-up. It was terrible. "Dude, dude! Wake up!" A voice said. He opened his eyes to see Sam. "I-I wasn't asleep." He said quietly. "No, but you were dreaming," Sam replied "We need to get to Glee Club Blaine. The other kids have gone. Besides I think Brittany's going to bring up her apology for the meteorite." Blaine laughed, Sam and Tina always knew how to cheer him up. And Kurt. But he wasn't going to think about that.

Mr Schuester walked into the room, with Coach Bieste. He turned to her and smiled. Then he turned to the class. "Right everyone, I know we're all still recovering from the meteorite-" He was cut off by a burst of laughter as Brittany wasn't in the room. "Mr Schue, Tina's not here yet can we wait?" Blaine asked. "Sure Blai- Hi Tina." Mr Schue quickly changed his answer as Tina walked into the room. (I know that Tina wasn't in the room, but she needs to be and so does Brittany for the story, Sorry :) ) "Sorry I'm late Mr Schue, I bumped into Brittany, literally." Tina laughed as she rubbed her shoulder. As if on cue Brittany bounced into the room. "Hey guys!" She yelled, way too loud for the small choir room.

"Right, now lets look at our set list for-" Mr Schuester was again cut off. As a gun shot rang out. Then another. "Everyone, down and hide!" He shouted/whispered. Sam looked to Blaine and Tina, and grabbed both their hands as he dragged them down onto the floor beside him. "Ouch!" Blaine yelled. He was immediately met with the whole class shushing him. But it was too late, the gunman had heard him, there was a thud as the door was kicked open. Blaine hid his head in his hands, ashamed of what he'd done. "Well, well, well what have we got here?" Said a husky voice. Blaine looked up and saw a tall, bald man with countless tattoos towering over Marley in the corner. He saw a silver flash, light reflecting off something, a gun. The man had it pointed to Marley. Blaine couldn't handle this, he'd never been particularly pally with Marley, but he had nothing against her. She had an amazing voice, was sweet, kind, beautiful, funny and everything Kurt was. He coughed loudly and simply said "No." The man turned around. "Excuse me?" The gunman growled. "You take me, or nobody." Blaine said in a voice he was trying to keep steady, but was shaking with fear. "I can deal with that." The guy laughed. He turned the gun to Blaine and Marley shot the teen a look that was a mix of terror, thankfulness and confusion. Ryder and Jake, both of whom loved Marley, smiled at Blaine, thanking him for saving their love. "Come on then, curls." The man grinned, grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him out of the room, Sam leapt up and jumped on the man, but this just resulted in a shot, grazing him on the thigh. "Next time it might hit you somewhere more, permanent." The man smirked, gesturing to Sam's head. "So, don't try." Blaine turned to his friends and shouted loudly, his heart beating louder still. "Carry on without me."

And with that Blaine Anderson was gone.

**~Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's a bit rough around the edges. I'm only eleven so there won't be swearing or smut. I'm sorry if that disappoints any of you. I'm always looking for reviews, good or bad. I don't know how many chapters this is going to have but its all up to you really :) I know I said I'm looking for reviews but any homophobic or just downright mean ones will be deleted. I hope not to see any :) And please don't swear :D**

**Bye for now.**

**Molly x~**


	2. Chapter 2

The familiar tune of 'Come What May' rang out in the small apartment. "Kurt!" Rachel yelled from behind her curtain. "KURT!" She repeated, before remembering that Kurt was in the middle of his daily moisturising routine. He would not stop it for anything. She stomped out of her 'bedroom', grabbed the phone and answered it "Hello?" The voice on the end was quiet and familiar.  
"Marley?" Rachel asked.  
"Rachel? Where-Where's Kurt?" A trembling voice answered.  
"He's busy and I-"  
"Get him, please." The sobs continued in the background.  
Rachel thought for a minute, knowing it would be hard to get him to stop. "Kay, be right back." She said, walking into the bathroom "Kurt!"  
Rachel's eyes were met with the sparkling blue ones. "What?!" The voice snapped.  
"Its Marley, she's crying."  
Kurt looked confused for a minute. "Marley? Since when did she have my number?" He mumbled to himself, before walking into the sitting room and grabbing the phone. "Marley, what is it? I was in the middle of my moisturising routine and I have to finish before I go to work-" He rambled on before a deeper voice stopped him. Will.  
"Kurt."  
"Oh Hey Mr Schue, what is it. I'm busy?"  
"It's Blaine."  
Suddenly Kurt's creams were forgotten and his mind was filled with worry.  
"Blaine, is- is he okay?" Kurt asked, worriedly.  
"Well. We, don't know. He's gone. A school shooter got in." Kurt couldn't hear anything else after that. His Blaine, his baby. Was gone.  
"He's dead?" Kurt said. But it wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
"W-We don't know."  
Kurt thought. He thought about Blaine, about himself, about this evil person who'd taken his boyfriend. And then he remembered.  
He wasn't his boyfriend anymore.

* * *

"Sit Blaine." The man commanded.

"I'm not a dog." Blaine shot back.

"Yes you are, a female one." The man answered swiftly.

"Oooh, burn." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Now, sit or my gun might just happen to go off." Blaine sat.

He was keeping a brave face but inside he was terrified. Sweat dripped down his brow, wetting his black curls against his skin. His hazel eyes were narrowed with terror.

"You hurt him, Blaine. And now I'm going to hurt you." The man said, kicking Blaine's ankle.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't want to hurt him, D-" The man cut him off as he began to say his name.

"You will call me Sir. Or this might happen." The strong man lifted the limp Blaine and threw him a few metres away.

"Y-Yes Sir." Blaine took off his mask. He couldn't keep it any longer. "Sir, How is Kurt?"

"I believe he's good. I hope he is. Unlike you." The man said, kicking his leg again.

"Good, S-Sir. I'd never hurt him, I love him."

The man punched Blaine's jaw, releasing blood. "You do not love him. YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM. SAY IT BLAINE."

"I-I d-do not l-love him Sir." Blaine said quietly, mentally crossing his fingers.

"Good. Now sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Blaine had learnt not to ask questions, so he didn't. He lay on his thin sheet, shivering. And as the cold air blew in through the broken window, Blaine had never felt more alone.

* * *

Mr Schue looked around at the class. Several of them were on the phone and Sam and Tina were talking to the police. This was horrible. Blaine was innocent, he was loving, happy and kind. None of them had recognised the man but they'd all known that he'd wanted Blaine. Anyone who had ever met Blaine would know that he would kill himself for any of his friends. Tina stared at the police officer, wanting to slap him. He was asking all these questions that they couldn't answer and he just repeated them. Over and over and over again. Sam stared at his feet, not daring to look up in fear of seeing Blaine's face. He saw it everywhere, in the mirror, in Mr Schue, in his Mom and Dad, in his brother and sister. He didn't want to see it. Not unless it was the real one.

* * *

Blaine's face crumpled as the man ripped up photos of him and his friends. Then he found a photo he wanted. "Aha." Blaine looked up at the guy.

"She will do nicely for our first victim."

Blaine saw the woman on the photo. "No, she's innocent, please she never hurt anyone. No. Please, please not Emma."

"Oh don't worry Blainers. I'm not going to kill her. Just hurt her, and everyone you love." The man smirked. "Oh Blainers, poor, sweet, innocent Blainers. The only one I'm going to kill. Is you."

Blaine's blood ran cold. "Me?" He said. The guy nodded.

* * *

Later that day the man's friend walked out, the man himself couldn't leave, they knew him and he couldn't risk just locking Blaine in the cellar, he could escape. He walked up to the ginger woman and grinned at her. "Hello."

"Oh Hi, Mister." Emma said, keeping distance from the stranger, he was messy and extremely unhygienic.

"Do you know this person?" The man held up a picture of his hostage.

"Th-That's Blaine, he was taken."

"Taken!?" The man gasped, he was a good actor.

"Yes, by a school shooter, he-" The woman was cut off when the man's lips attacked hers. "Get. Off. Me!"

The man kissed her harder, pushing her onto the pavement and grabbing her handbag, he got her car and drove off.

Emma sat on the pavement, crying. Soon Will came by.

"Emma! Sweetheart what's wrong." Emma explained.

"It was him, he was the shooter, I know it." And Will believed her.

* * *

In the cellar Blaine was scared of what he'd done to Mrs Schuester. He cried into his pillow, repeating "I'm sorry, Emma" Over and over. Suddenly he was grabbed by his collar. "Anderson. One call for each person we hurt. That's our deal. Accept it?"

Blaine nodded.

"Good, now. Ring."

Blaine wanted to ring Will and Emma. But there was one person he had to talk to.

* * *

Rachel sat in the kitchen on the laptop, desperately trying to find a train to Lima. Kurt had been in his 'bedroom' since the phone call. Her face lit up when she found one that left later that day. "Kurt!" She said happily, walking behind his curtain to see a broken Kurt lying on the bed. "Kurt!" She said as she rushed to his side. The bed was covered in used tissues. Under a few tissues she could see a mob of black curls.  
"I, I miss him. Why did I ever let him go? We could be together right now, I wouldn't have let him go, he wouldn't have if he had me, he would-"  
Rachel cut him off. "Oh Kurt. No, it's not your fault."  
"YES IT IS!" Kurt shrieked and immediately Rachel drew back from the bed. "He cheated because he was lonely. It's my fault he was lonely. He told me straight away and he just- I love him. So-So much. And I let him go, and I shouldn't have done that because now he could be dead. My beautiful baby could be dead."  
Kurt's phone's ringtone rang out again. This time he answered it himself. "Hello?"  
"I was allowed one phone call. I know your number Kurt. Off by heart"  
"Blaine."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurt, I'm talking to you, this is Kurt?" The voice said. The angel-like voice.  
"Yes, baby, I'm here."  
"Oh, god Kurt. Tell Emma I'm sorry. Please, promise you'll tell her that."  
If Kurt was confused, he didn't show it, he didn't care. "Yes Baby, I will."  
"Kurt, I miss you. I wish I could see you again."  
"You will, you will see me. Definately."  
Blaine didn't bother to argue, although he knew he was right.  
"Blaine, tell me you love me. Please, before you have to go."  
" I-I can't." It pained Blaine so hard to say those words.  
"Baby, don't you love me anymore?" Blaine gulped and looked up at his kidnapper.  
"No. Kurt, I don't. And I'm sorry. So, so, so sorry." The man smiled down at his slave.  
"I-Blaine. I- thought you said you'd love me forever?!" Kurt yelled down the phone.  
"Kurt. I just don't get that bubble of excitement anymore."  
Kurt grinned. He knew he shouldn't, but he was happy. For the first time since he'd recieved the news of Blaine being taken. You see, bubble was their code word. They'd chosen it when Niff (Nick and Jeff) had decided to be spies. If you said it, you meant the opposite of what you were saying.  
"I-I understand Blaine." Kurt said quietly, hiding his happiness from anyone who might be listening, other than Blaine of course.  
"But Kurt. I need to say something. They're going to kill me, eventually. But first, they- they'll hurt you and I can't let that happen so you and everyone who loves me has to hide away from Da-" The voice was taken over by a deep and angry one. "I'll take it from here, slave. Kurt, remember your true love, me?"  
An annoyed Rachel took the phone. "You leave Kurt alone- And Blaine. Free him or-" Rachel was cut off as a bullet penetrated through the wall and hit her arm. Leaving an oval hole where flesh had once been.  
"Rachel!" Kurt screeched, grabbing his phone "This was y-" He was cut off as the other phone hung up. "NO! BLAINE, BLAINE, ANSWER ME. PLEASE!" He cried into Rachel's chest. "Please, baby. Please, please. I love you, pick up. Please." He cried into the phone as he desperately called the number back. "Please, Blaine, Blaine. PICK UP." But the number came back as 'Private'. He then realised that Rachel was bleeding everywhere. "Rach. Rachie, wake up. Please, Rach, you can't leave me." Kurt grabbed his phone and dialled 911. "Hi? Yeah? Police and Ambulance please."

* * *

Being held in captivity was terrifying. Even worse if you knew your captor. "D-" This was resulted in a slap. "Ple-" A kick to the chest. "PL-" A punch in the jaw. Blaine looked down to the floor as warm tears flooded his face. But as he saw the gathering puddle on the floor, he realised what he thought was tears was blood.  
"Okay then, Blainey-Boy. You've had your phone call. Now for our next victim." Blaine shuddered, thinking of what they'd done to poor Emma. And the gunshot. He'd heard a scream. It had been Rachel, the poor, poor girl. He'd always be great friends with her.  
"Who next, Blaine, slave? You can decide, as you've been so good." The butch man grinned.  
Blaine was ashamed as a person automatically flew into his head. "I can't decide D- Sir."  
"Well, you'll have to."  
"I c-can't."  
"Fine." The man said and slapped Blaine. "Still can't?"  
Blaine shook his head, but kept it down. Another hit. Another shake.  
"Choose somebody, or I'll choose for you." He said, pointing to a picture of Sam.  
"Why not Kurt?" Blaine said timidly.  
"What?" The man said, confused.  
"Why-Why didn't you pick Kurt? He's the one you know I love."  
Blaine was punched straight in the stomach.  
"YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM, UNDERSTOOD?"  
"B-But. Sir, I do."  
"NO. Well fine, you can love him. That's fine. Just, understand that he will never love you. Nobody will ever love you. Because you're pathetic. With your stupid hair, and your idiotic smile. Nobody will ever love you. Because you are unlovable. You are disgusting. You're disgusting, Anderson. You are a piece of dirt to everybody you meet. And even strangers know that. Understood, Anderson?"  
Blaine nodded, hiding his tears.  
"Good. Now choose."  
"O-Okay."  
"So, who is it, slave?"


End file.
